


Costume Party

by bythunder



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, at least I was aiming for fluff, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythunder/pseuds/bythunder
Summary: Margaery bails on the group costume she and Sansa planned, leaving Sansa feeling exposed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hopping on the Halloween fic bandwagon.
> 
> Also, titles are hard.

It had taken Margaery weeks to convince her, but Sansa eventually succumbed. Sansa always thought that bunny suits were a little clichéd and embarrassing, and more revealing than anything Sansa had every worn in her life, but if Margaery and her cousins were each wearing one too, then maybe it’d be alright. It was Halloween after all, and she couldn’t go as a princess again. It wasn’t that kind of party.

However, when Sansa got to the Tyrell’s house, it was clear that she was the only one who’d followed through. As soon as she walked in she saw Alla dressed like a ballerina, and Megga was in the corner, long red cape indicating some superhero or other. At least Margaery wouldn’t let her down. She hoped. Sansa weaved through the crowd, trying to find the host, arms folded securely over her chest. _God, why did I wear a push-up bra!_ She found Margaery sitting on the kitchen counter, red solo cup in one hand, and long cigarette filter in the other. She was dressed as Cruella De Vil. Sansa was mortified.

“Sansa, you made it!” Margaery beamed and passed her a cup, filled with some unholy concoction of whatever alcohol was in her parents liquor cabinet. “You look adorable!”

“You were supposed to be a bunny too!” Sansa couldn’t decide if she wanted to scream or cry, so it came out somewhere in between.

Margaery’s eyes widened in surprise, as if she didn’t know why Sansa could _possibly_ be upset. “Yes, well, that was before my grandmother said I could borrow her furs, and you were the only one really into the idea anyway. I didn’t think you’d mind.”

Sansa took the offered drink, and snatched the cup away from Margaery too for good measure, and tried to find a secluded corner. She thought she might die of shame and if any pictures of tonight ended up on Facebook, her dad might kill her. She’d had to sneak out of the house so he wouldn’t see her and tell her to go change. Now she wished she had been caught.

The more the party filled up, the worse it got. Joffrey, Margaery’s current arm-candy and Sansa’s ex-boyfriend, unashamedly ogled her chest. And Harry, the upperclassman she’d been crushing on since he’d helped tutor her last semester, actually grabbed her ass and suggested they go upstairs. She slapped him for that one, but took his suggestion. There had to be a bedroom or a bathroom, a door with a lock is all she wanted. She had too much jungle juice too drive home, and this outfit didn’t come equipped with pockets, so her phone was lost downstairs somewhere. Besides, who would she call to rescue her? Dad would disapprove of her costume, Mom would be mad about her drinking, Robb wouldn’t keep either one a secret from their parents… _Looks like I’m going to have to sleep it off in the bathroom._ This was turning out to be the worst Halloween since Arya ate all her candy in one sitting and barfed on Sansa’s princess dress.

She had just about gotten comfortable in the bathtub, lining the bowl with every towel and furry bathmat she could find, when there was a knock on the door. “Anybody in there?”

“Occupied!” Sansa shouted at the door. If someone wanted a make-out spot, they could look elsewhere. She wasn’t giving up her sanctuary.

“Sansa?”

“Jon?” There were only a handful of people who could recognize her voice from a single shout through a bathroom door, and Jon Snow had spent enough Saturday mornings in the Stark house to be included in that number. “One second!” Sansa wrapped a towel around her and fumbled with the lock. Jon was on the other side, dressed as… Batman? The Lone Ranger? All black and in a mask, anyway. Typical.

“What are you doing in there?” He asked, eyes darting from her bunny ears, to the empty bathroom, to the makeshift bed. His shoulders seemed to relax when he realized she was alone in there. “Were you— sleeping in the bathtub?”

Sansa pulled him inside and locked the door behind him. “No. I mean, I was going to. But now you’re here.”

“Uh-huh… Why were you gunna do that?”

“Because I’m too drunk to drive home, and I don’t want to talk to Margaery right now, so I’m not going to sleep in her room. Besides, there’s probably already someone in there hooking up anyway.” Sansa swayed on her feet and Jon grabbed her arm to steady her.

“Why aren’t you talking to Margaery?” He asked as he guided her to sit on the toilet and helped her out of her heels.

“Because—because…” Sansa huffed and pulled off the towel, showing Jon that costume she hadn’t wanted to wear in the first place. To his credit, Jon didn’t ogle. “It was Margaery’s stupid idea, and she bailed on me.”

“She shouldn’t have done that.” Jon wrapped the towel around her shoulders.

“I never should’ve agreed. I feel like an idiot." Sansa sniffled and wiped her nose. “Can you just take me home?”

“As you wish.” Jon helped her stand and Sansa rewrapped the towel around her.

“Oh. Dread Pirate Roberts. I get it now, your costume.” That was one of Sansa’s favorite movies. Why hadn’t she realized it sooner?

“Finally someone does. I’ve been getting a lot of ‘Zorro’s.” Jon guided Sansa through the crowd and out to his car. The car ride was made in relative silence, except when the Monster Mash played on the radio, they had to sing along.

Jon pulled into the Stark’s driveway and parked. “Do you want me to go inside and distract your parents while you sneak inside?”

Sansa nodded. “If you don’t mind.”

“No problem.” He unclicked his seatbelt, but Sansa put a hand on his arm before he got out and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you, Jon.”

He smiled back at her. “Next time you’re considering sleeping off a buzz in a bathroom, don’t hesitate to call me.”

“I promise.” Sansa slid from the car and walked with Jon up to the porch. “By the way, I think more people would’ve gotten your costume if you had Princess Buttercup with you.”

Jon shrugged. “Yeah, well, I thought you were going to be a princess this year.”

“Oh.” Sansa blushed as she caught his meaning. “Maybe next year?”

“How about tomorrow?”

“As you wish.”


End file.
